


Patience is a virtue

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [59]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cookies, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Percy is a Dork, Sally is a good mom, This is pure fluff, more family dynamic, not much Paul but he’s here, percabeth, percabeth fluff, percy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Annabeth came home from a trip to California to visit her father and Percy missed her.  Shenanigans ensure.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written any Percabeth in a long time, specifically fluff so I had to change that. This isn’t where I originally intended it to go but I went with it anyway, I hope that you enjoy it. I don’t know how much I feel about this fic but I did like writing it so that’s gotta count for something. Percy is an idiot but that doesn’t matter.

“Percy! Annabeth’s here,” Sally called down the hallway, flour and blue food dye covering her apron. 

Percy shot out of bed where he was  _ attempting _ to read a book (it was one of Annabeth’s favorites, he didn’t understand it) and rushed into the living room where Annabeth was already making herself at home on the couch.

“Wise girl!” Percy cried out, practically tackling her in a bear hug. She cried out in surprise but didn’t hesitate to hug him back.

“I missed you,” Percy whispered, burying his face in her blonde curls. Annabeth traced patterns on his back.

“I was only gone a week and a half Percy,” she insisted but also added, “I missed you too.”

Percy grinned from ear to ear as he pulled away, “you will  _ never  _ guess what I did while you were gone!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smoother out her shirt, “how much trouble did you cause?”

Percy gasped incredulously, “how could you automatically assume I’d get into trouble.”

“He got the police called,” Sally chimed in helpfully from the kitchen.

“How was  _ I  _ supposed to know the lake was off limits to civilians? I think that should be a crime in itself,” Percy huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Then tell me Seaweed brain,” Annabeth raised one eyebrow, leaning into Percy’s side, “what did you do?”

“I read an  _ entire  _ book,” Percy proclaimed, his grin only getting wider.

“Really?” Annabeth smiled at that. Percy nodded.

“It was a pretty good book, it was about a pig and a spider,” he explained.

“Charlotte’s web?”

“Yeah.”

“He cried at the end,” Sally commented, pulling her apron off and setting it on the counter. She plopped down in the plush chair next to the couch.

“Mom!” Percy blushed.

Annabeth chuckled, “of course you did.”

Percy pursed his lips in a pout, wrapping an arm around Annabeth’s shoulder, “are you proud of me?”

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek, “I’m very proud of you Percy.” 

Percy kissed her on the lips.

“Hey kids, there’s an adult in the room,” Sally scolded them.

They both blushed and looked away from each other.

“That’s not fair, you and Paul kiss all the time,” Percy protested.

“Paul and I are adults, you two are 17,” Sally furrowed her eyebrows, “I can’t have my baby boy growing up so fast anyway.”

“Aww, isn’t that sweet?” Annabeth patted Percy on the cheek.

“Annabeth dear, how was your visit with your dad?” Sally asked, changing the subject. 

“It was good, my dad and I are getting along a lot better now,” Annabeth nodded, weaving her hand into Percy’s.

“That’s lovely!” Sally grinned proudly.

“My step brothers are still insufferable but that’s how brothers are I guess,” she shrugged and turned to Percy, “you should come to California see my family.”

“Of course,” Percy nodded, “did you go see New Rome while you were there?”

“For a bit just to visit,” Annabeth explained, “Reyna was happy to see me, Nico happened to be there. At least he was a bit sheepish when he saw me.”

Percy chuckled, “You had fun?”

“Yeah.”

Percy squeezed her hand gently, “I’m glad.”

The front door clicked open and Paul stepped into the apartment. His work bag and the newspaper in his hand

“Hello Paul, nice of you to join us,” Sally joked.

“Very nice to be here Sally,” Paul responded, rolling up the newspaper. He smacked Percy on the head with it playfully, “move over, you can’t hog the whole couch.”

Percy laughed and snatched the newspaper away from Paul, scooting over so Paul could sit down.

“Hello Annabeth, I see you’re back from your visit, how was it?” Paul put his work bag on the floor next to the couch.

“It was nice, I had a pretty good time,” Annabeth nodded.

A timer in the kitchen went off and Sally quickly returned to the kitchen.

“Cookies are done!” Sally called.

Percy whooped and pulled Annabeth to her feet, dragging her into the kitchen. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

“They are  _ hot _ ,” Sally swatted Percy’s hand away as he tried to grab the blue colored cookies off the pan.

Percy sighed and let his mom transfer the hot cookies onto a thin towel spread across the counter to cool. Annabeth patted his arm sympathetically, chuckling to herself.

“They’ll all fall apart and you’ll burn your mouth,” Sally scolded him, “patience.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Percy nodded thoughtfully, “which I do not have.”

Percy snatched up one of the cookies, passing it between his hands as they were still hot. Annabeth heaved a sigh as she watched her boyfriend shove the hot cookie into his mouth. Sally pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Percy gasped trying to cool the cookie in his mouth as he ate it.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Annabeth asked.

“That’s a stupid question, of course not,” Percy grabbed another cookie and hurried off into the living room. 

Annabeth sighed again and wondered how her boyfriend managed to survive two wars. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don’t eat cookies right out of the oven kids, it’s bad for you. It’s been a hot minute since I wrote anything other than Solangelo or angst but oh well, this is probably turned out okay. I didn’t re-read it to check if it was good. Well anyway, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed. I love you all, good night/evening/morning.


End file.
